Tears of Love
by cartr-fan
Summary: [Translation] Saying 'I love you' can mean much more than what it seems. FujixRyo one shot. Rated T for shounen ai


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Ohjisama). Takemi Konomi does, I am using his characters without permission and I do not make money out of this. This fic is for entertainment only.

A/N: Translation of a small FujixRyo oneshot. I hope you like it!

* * *

Tears of love

By

Cartr-fan

Both of us were there, in the library. I was reading a book, you were looking by the window. I wasn't aware of your presence, but I have the feeling you always knew I was next to you.

"Saa Echizen, do you wanna go out with me?"

I looked at you confused, not answering. For a minute I got hypnotized by your smile, that magic smile, but I immediately remembered that I had to keep my pride.

"Go out where senpai?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No"

"Why don't we go to the park?"

Your voice sounded so confident that you almost made me forget I hadn't accepted yet. In that moment my heart started to beat faster and faster, I'd never expected you to ask me out, I thought you liked Tezuka... that's why I was so cautious, try to understand me... I didn't want to suffer.

"I'm busy"

"Is that true?"

Suddenly your look changed and I saw your sapphire eyes. Then I understood that you knew I was lying, that you could perfectly look though me and that I would never be able to deceive you... But I'm stubborn, I don't let others intimidate me.

"Yes" And I looked down.

"I see. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

And you left.

I must admit that you disappointed me a bit, I thought that maybe you would insist more... but I don't blame you, I shouldn't have been so rough, so childish with you.

After that I found the courage to talk to you; it was me who made the first move and I know that you were surprised too, that you weren't expecting it, and I liked that. I managed to surprise Seigaku's tensai, who would have guessed it?

Then, little by little we started dating more often, until the day when you asked me to be your boyfriend arrived.

I remember perfectly that moment, I didn't answer, just hided my face under my cap so that you wouldn't see me blush, and you smiled and told me that I didn't need to say anything because you knew exactly how I felt. And you made me happy, talking was never my 'strong point' so I was glad that you could understand me without words.

I thought that maybe we were connected or something.

Months passed along, andsomehowour relationship became cold, routine.

"Echizen"

"What?"

"I love you"

I looked straight to your face; that wasn't the first time you said it, but there was something different, I got the feeling that you wanted to hear it from my lips. And I didn't get it, wasn't our relationship perfect without words? Why did you want me to say it, if you perfectly knew my feelings towards you? Or you weren't sure?

"Mada mada dane"

I wasn't gonna put it easy to you. I'm still that stubborn and proud person, I can't just open my feelings.

Besides I was hurt, I thought our connection went beyond all that crap, that you didn't need to listen to three words that could mean nothing, that you weren't that kind of person.

You looked back at me, your challenging eyes made contact with mine. And then you left, not saying anything else.

We didn't see each other for a couple of weeks, and I felt your absence. I had never noticed it before, but I had got used to you, to listen to your voice, to see that smile that cheered me up, to your company everyday...However you were no longer there.

The day when I couldn't take it any longer arrived. That day I didn't go to school, I didn't go to tennis practice... I didn't go anywhere. I just sat down under a tree, at the same park were we had had our first date, the same park where you asked me to be your boyfriend, at the same place where you first told me you loved me.

I was invaded by all kinds of memories, and without noticing tears started to fell off my eyes. Yes, I was crying, for you.

"I love you, I love you, I love you"

I repeated it a thousand times, hoping that somehow you would listen to me, but I knew that that was impossible. I cleaned my eyes with my coat and fell asleep under the shadow of that tree.

When I opened my eyes it was night, and hard to see.

"Saa you finally woke up"

Your voice startled me a little. When had you arrived? For how long had you been there, next to me?

"Since you got here"

You answered as if you had read my mind. Since I got here? I looked at you with a confused expression, I didn't understand what you were saying.

You just smiled, and with that you were able to calm me... I had waited for that smile for so long...

"I got worried when I didn't see you at practice today, but I knew you would come here and I found you when you were half the way"

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

You frowned a bit, but the warm in your eyes didn't disappear.

"I was a little mad at you, I wanted to know what you were going to do"

Your words made me sad. You were mad at me... Why? Because I didn't say I loved you? What a stupid reason... I got angry, very angry, and you realized it.

Out of nowhere your hand gently touched my cheek, I blushed like I had never blushed before, and you smile again.

"Let me explain, ne?"

I nodded, quietly.

"I've always known you loved me, and I've never doubt it, not for a second"

I was about to object, but you didn't let me.

"If you don't say it to me it's because you're afraid of suffering, right? It hurts me that you still think I am capable of making you suffer Ryoma. Or you don't trust me? Don't you know my feelingsfor you?"

It was then when I realized that the one who was doubting our relationship was me, not you. I looked down to the floor, ashamed, not knowing what to answer.

"G-gomen, senpai" I murmured.

And you didn't say anything. I automatically looked at you; you were leaned on the tree, contemplating the darkness.

"Saa I didn't come for an apology" you stared at me, completely serious "I will wait until you're ready, ne?"

You hugged me, and I hugged you back. This was the relationship I admired so much, where words weren't needed because both of us knew exactly how the other felt.

"I love you, Syusuke"

You smiled when you listened to this words, I didn't need to see your face to know it, just like I didn't need to see your face to know that a tear had ran through your cheek at the same time.

-fin-

* * *

A/N: Again, I am sorry for my terrible grammar. This was particularly hard to write because since it was a translation I wasn't able to find the exact words.

Also I apologize for any OOC, I worked hard to keep Fuji and Ryoma into their roles, but it was still very difficult.


End file.
